


Happy Birthday, Nanase

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin in Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has an interesting surprise for Haru’s birthday… it may involve lace panties…Originally posted as part of Haru's Birthday Bash on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Nanase

**Author's Note:**

> Oops... I forgot to post this one here. This was for Haru's birthday. Obviously.

Haru hadn’t wanted the party. Or the “gathering” as it had been called by Rei at some point as party implied more people and there was only the Iwatobi swim team. Plus Rin.

And Haru hadn’t wanted cake or beer or spin the bottle or loud music but it had happened. He had definitely not wanted to see Rei and Nagisa make out like they had - Nagisa in Rei’s lap, kissing him intensely with tongue and grinding into his body.

If Haru had had what he wanted it would’ve been simple. Simple food cooked at home. Maybe a swim in the ocean. A jog by the beach. And Rin, of course. And sex.

But now it was late and Haru had gone up to his bed intent on ignoring the noise from downstairs. They were drunk and having fun and Haru didn’t want to join in anymore. He hoped his abrupt exit and claim of being “too tired” would be taken as the hint it was and the others would leave to their own homes and leave Haru’s. It seemed that thought was hopeful.

So he lay back on his bed wearing only his boxers and found himself drifting into sleep despite the noise from downstairs. He only woke again after he heard his name called and when his eyes fluttered open, he realised the sound had gone and he was alone. Alone with Rin.

He pushed himself up, leaning back on his elbows and blinked as he saw Rin in the doorway to his bedroom. Which was not unusual. Rin had stayed over so many times during their relationship that he had a drawer of clothes. Tanks and t-shirts that Haru would borrow from time to time when they were apart so he could smell Rin’s scent. But what was unusual was what Rin was wearing.

"Rin…?" he asked breathlessly.

"A sight you’ve never seen before, right?"

It was. Rin was wearing red lacey panties, black stockings and nothing else. The panties revealed everything and Haru licked his lips at the enticing image Rin made as he walked over to his bed.

"The panties match your hair."

Rin snorted. “Fuck Nanase, we gotta work on your sexy talk as that sucked.”

Haru frowned but Rin was in front of him then, smirking at the edge of the bed, crawling onto it to straddle him and looking down on Haru like he was prey.

"I wasn’t-"

Well, he wanted to say he wasn’t trying to be “sexy” as it wasn’t really his forte. Rin could do dirty talk, make Haru hot and hard through promises whispered in his ear and he  _hated_ the asshole for it as he used it at times it was completely inappropriate but those thoughts were stalled when Rin kissed him. Kissed him,  nipped at his bottom lip and Haru let his fingers wander to the lacey panties, feeling the strange material then wandering to the top of the stocking, groaning at the feel of them. He could admit that he liked them, the image of Rin in them burned in his mind even as his eyes were closed as they kissed.

Rin pulled away, smirking as he felt Haru’s fingers on his lace covered ass and he brushed his lips down Haru’s throat, licking and lapping down.

“You like ‘em?”

Haru grunted in response and ran his hand down to the front of Rin’s panties, stroking his cock through them, feeling Rin buck into his hand.

“I do.”

“Well,” Rin teased, his mouth at Haru’s ear, “happy birthday, Nanase. Want me to take them off?”

He shivered at Rin’s breath against his ear and didn’t respond verbally instead he was pulling at the panties, feeling the lace between his fingers and pushing them down over Rin’s firm ass. Rin wriggled against him to assist which brought in line their cocks, the sensation making Haru thrust upwards, his own boxers in the way of naked flesh. His fingers then wandered to the top of the stockings and he teased the elastic but didn’t act.

“Keep them on,” Haru murmured and Rin looked up from where he had been kissing at Haru’s collarbone.

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Haru moaned out as Rin’s hand groped into his boxers, tugging on his cock and then relieving him of the offending clothing item. Naked now, well, apart from Rin’s stockings, Haru reached up to Rin to touch his hair, brushing a lock to the side of his face to get a better view.

“This is what I wanted today.”

Rin nodded with a smile. “I  _know_  but you can’t ignore your friends just so you can fuck around with your sexy ass boyfriend, Haru.”

Haru pouted and Rin laughed at his expression which prompted Haru to reach for Rin’s dick, using the moment of distraction for leverage to reverse their positions, slamming Rin down to the bed with force that rocked the frame underneath them. For a second Rin only arched one eyebrow in challenge.

“This what the birthday boy want?” Rin teased, his leg running up Haru’s naked back and Haru could feel the stockings and he leant close to Rin’s ear, his breathing heavy.

“I want you on your hands and knees.”

He felt Rin shiver underneath him and Haru backed off enough to let Rin get into that position, admiring the view he was given. The strong swimmers shoulders, the small of his back, his trim waist, his firm ass and Haru ran his fingertips down that back feeling the bumps of his spine, following his fingertips with his mouth and kissing each ridge. Once he reached lower, he fumbled for the well- used tube of lube, finding it on the side table, and Haru was never so happy that he lived alone than at moments like this. As when he looked to see Rin poised in front of him, his head hanging low and his body waiting for him, it was a sight that was too damn perfect.  

“I prepped myself,” Rin said as he looked back over his shoulder, smirking.

That information went straight to Haru’s already hard cock and he stroked once to relieve some of the pressure. He moaned as he uncapped the tube, squirting some to lube his dick up and then he moved to align his body behind Rin’s. He leant over him, his cock teasing around the entrance to Rin’s body and he felt Rin try to push back and demand but Haru stilled, his hips paused and doing nothing as he licked at Rin’s cheek.

“When you did that… what did you think of?”

“You… when you fuck me….”

Haru gave the smallest of smiles and then thrust in quick and hard, feeling the tight heat of Rin’s body as he pushed all the way inside. He panted as he felt Rin arch back into him and wriggled his hips impatiently. Rin was always so damn pushy when he bottomed. And Haru loved it as he grabbed for Rin’s hips, digging his fingernails in and pulling him close so that when he pulled out to thrust back in, Rin was already moaning in pleasure, throwing his head back.

And he was a  _very_ responsive bottom. Haru really loved that.

The pace was quick, impatient as Haru had wanted this all day, wanted Rin and the stockings, the panties had all been an extra turn on and then the image of Rin preparing himself in anticipation all made it so Haru was not going to last long. But then the way Rin was panting and swearing indicated neither was he.

Haru gripped Rin’s hips tighter, pulling him back and Rin understood as Haru sat back, Rin sitting in his lap and letting Haru kiss and lick at his neck and ear. Rin took over then, slamming hard down on Haru’s cock, his thighs tensing as Haru held  onto him firmly, each thrust down bringing them both closer to blissful orgasm.

“Fuck,” Haru panted, his own usual quietness evaporating as he felt the heat of their bodies, the slick filthy sound of sex reverberating around the room and he ran his hand to Rin’s cock, slick and dripping with pre-cum.

He clasped his hand around Rin, stroked him firmly and fast, feeling Rin’s body speed up and shudder against him. Haru kissed and mouthed at Rin’s pulse and felt his control slide, feeling himself come deep inside, his dick twitching, and his moan drawn out and long. He paused his pumping of Rin’s cock for a moment in his own blinding flash of orgasm but then remembered his task and he continued the tugging of his dick, feeling Rin buck back into him and his cock spurt thick hot cum onto his fingertips.

The room was quiet apart from their heavy breathing and reluctantly, Rin moved, falling forward to lie down on his front. Haru laid down in the same position beside him, their faces turned together and Rin’s eyes widened to impossible proportions when Haru moved his sticky fingers up to his mouth, tasting Rin, licking at them in a way he supposed was sensual. And seeing the way Rin looked ready to devour him, he guessed he’d succeeded.

“Do I get to fuck the birthday boy?” Rin asked, the widest smirk on his face and Haru blew a huffed breath out.

“Maybe,” he replied, his hand reaching down Rin’s body, his fingers groping Rin’s perfect ass. “If you put the panties back on.”

“Whatever you want, Nanase…whatever you want…”

And Rin did put the panties back on and Haru was  _very_  happy that he finally got the birthday he wanted with his “sexy ass boyfriend”. 


End file.
